


So Happy I Could Die

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dove Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LiveJournal, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dove Drabbles @ Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Happy I Could Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dove Drabbles @ Livejournal

Whisper in the dark.

Want to be mine forever?

Then join me in death.


End file.
